Graduation Night
by fallenfirefly92
Summary: It's the night after graduation, Klaus approaches Caroline on the footall field and offers her the world. How will she react? Will it turn out how he had planned? The kind of scene Klaroline fans wish they could see.
1. Caroline's Perspective

**Hey guys this is my first ever fanfiction, so please be kind. I'm looking forward to hearing what everyone thinks so please review :)**  
**This is what I wolud have like to have seen happen in season 4 epsiode 23 with Klaus and Caroline.  
Anyway enjoy.**

I'm also considering writing this scene again from Klaus' perspective if anyone is interested in reading that.  


* * *

Caroline looked out to the football field, a sense of finality over took her. They had made it; they had all made it to the end of high school together. Regardless of their troubles both personal and supernatural the Mystery Gang had graduated and had their whole lives ahead of them. Caroline chuckled at the thought as she sorted the remaining graduation gowns. What was her plan? What would she do now that she wasn't held to this town? Caroline would stay, she knew that she would, her friends needed her, and well they always needed her whether they liked to admit it or not. At least she wouldn't be playing the distraction card with the big bad hybrid anymore, with Klaus in New Orleans.

Klaus… he had returned, she thought she would never see him again, considering he didn't say good bye in the first place. Caroline knew they had a connection, chemistry if you will. They pushed and pulled, and got lost along the way but they knew where they stood with each other. As if on cue Caroline heard Klaus approach her. 1000 years made him harder to detect then other vampires, but she knew - she always knew when he was coming. He carried himself differently to the other men in her life, a detail that she was surprised she noticed. Smiling to herself she took in his scent, his delicious scent. Caroline had always had a soft spot for nice smelling men but Klaus was in a league of his own. His scent was intoxicating, a strong mix of masculinity, scotch and the woody forest that surrounded his home. It made her knees weak and her dead heart race. Caroline smiled to herself; she could feel his eyes bore into her back making her self-conscious and confident at the same time.

She turns to face him, taking in his form. Klaus is an attractive man, with his sandy locks and barely there stubble framing his gorgeous face and heavenly dimples. Taking a deep breath she looks over him and man can that hybrid pull off a suit. His face suggests seriousness yet his body language makes her feel comfortable in his presence, a combination only Klaus can pull off. Trying to gauge where this will go, Caroline slowly turns around to face him as he continues to walk towards her. "How'd you get here so fast" she asks, thinking back to the panic she felt earlier when he wasn't answering her calls.

"I was already on my way" he says confidently. Confused, Caroline begins to worry about what business would have brought him back, praying it has nothing to with her troublesome friends.  
"I received your graduation announcement, it's very subtle" he continues as he pulls the announcement out of his pocket. Caroline feels her heart stop, he had returned for her. As much as she denied the effect Klaus had on her, she couldn't deny that he made her feel special, feel wanted and feel loved. He had flown back to this dead beat town just for her graduation. He loved her more than any one she knew. Embarrassed by her internal monologue Caroline smiles awkwardly and waits for him to continue.

"I assume you're expecting cash" he drawls in his glorious accent, why must he sound like that? Is it not enough to look the way he does he has to sound heavenly as well.

"That, or a mini fridge" she jokes, she shakes her head slightly trying to push back the thoughts in her mind.

Klaus looks off into the distant, a move he makes when he's vulnerable. Caroline had seen it many times before; she prepares herself for what he's going to say next.

"I considered offering you a first class ticket, to join me in New Orleans" Caroline's mind is working a mile a minute trying to react to his statement, she should be angry he had turned her life upside down and changed everything that she knew, but was it for better or worse? What was wrong with her, by now she should have given him the classic Caroline scoff and eye roll. What was holding her back? Deep down she knew. He had come back for her, to her graduation, which seems meaningless with everything happening in their lives. What was she doing? Stop it Caroline she thought to herself as her face formed an award expression more to herself than to her current situation. Would a first class ticket to a new life, a new exciting life be so bad?

"…But I knew what your answer would be, so I opted for something I knew you would accept". The intensity of his eyes as he looked down on her made her breath hitch in her throat. He looked so vulnerable, a side only she ever saw. She knew this side was the real Klaus and that it was the rest that was a charade. Nervousness overtook her as she contemplated his possible gift choices. She knew he had a fondness of beautiful jewellery, was that his parting gift? Or had he captured her so beautifully in his art once more. Anticipation was suffocating her slowly as she realised that she shouldn't be excited for his gift, she should toss it back in his face. But his face, his face showed that this was difficult for him and regardless of the present she wouldn't hurt him with it. He was a broken man and she wanted to cause him no more pain.

"Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls" Klaus offered with a great sadness in his eyes. Caroline's faced dropped. Had she heard him right? Did he say Tyler? Why was she disappointed, she shouldn't be disappointed Tyler is the love of her life. She loves Tyler. Why was she convincing herself, she does love Tyler, he is the love of her life. Caroline stares into his eyes unsure of what to say.

"What?" she finally manages to breathe out, her breath hitching and heart racing. Klaus looks off into the distance once more and Caroline takes a deep breath steading herself.

"He is your first love; I intend to be your last" he sings. On his last words Caroline looks into his eyes, she sees his sincerity and his admiration. He truly does love her, this is his declaration. Caroline is lost in her thoughts, her thoughts that should be about Tyler, not the man in front of her. The man in front of her, he was a man, a lost, broken and truly lonely man. She had seen it in his eyes whenever she had rejected hum. She had felt bad every time; her heart ached. She thought this was her humanity or her compassion but was it something more. Was her heart aching because she was not only breaking his heart but her own?

Klaus awoke her from her thoughts when he added "However long it takes" the words sent her into a panic. Not only had he not given up on her when she had given him every reason to, but he was willing to wait. He had implied he would wait forever. He loved her, she thought to herself again. Her thoughts moved to Tyler, did Tyler love her? He said he did and she thought she felt it, she thought she believed him. But with the intensity of the love in front of her she doubted everything. Tyler had left so quickly and was impossible to get in contact with. He wasn't there when she needed him and had brought back Hayley when he finally returned. Klaus on the other hand was always there when she needed him. One phone call l was all it took and he was there in a blink of an eye. He had saved her over and over again, granted he had put her in some of those situations to begin with. He had told her she was beautiful and full of light. A compliment she had feigned disapproval of, but made her heart sing.

Klaus' face coming towards her woke her from the rollercoaster in her mind. She closed her eyes and felt his luscious pink lips caress her cheek softly. She hadn't expected that. He hovered in front of her; she could feel his warm sweet breath on her face, before he leaned back with "Congratulations Caroline". Caroline let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. The close contact and the way he sang her name had her heart racing a million miles an hour and had she been human he would have known the affect he had on her. Her mind is clouded, her thoughts were scattered. She soon realised she's disappointed. Why had he not kissed her? She knew he wanted to, and she now realised she wanted him to as well.

Klaus grabs her hand gently, sending a spark of electricity through her body. He pulled her gently beginning to walk to the edge of the field, "Come on Caroline" he began but stopped when he realised she wasn't following. He looked at her in confusion before a hurt look came upon his face. Caroline didn't move, she stood in place staring deeply into his eyes. She could tell she was unnerving him as he dropped her hand and moved towards her.

"No" she finally spat out, more aggressively than she had planned. Klaus stopped moving and stood before her, his mouth tensed.

"Why do you do this?" she asks shaking her head, throwing her arms in the arm. A hurt look flashes on Klaus' face "Caroline" he begins, but she raises her hand between them stopping him in his tracks.

"You do all of these super romantic things, and give me all of these romantic gifts, just to be shut down every single time, it hurts you, I see it hurts you and it hurts me to do it"

Klaus smiles meekly and stares down at his feet. His eyes raise and stare straight into her soul. It feels like he sees her completely, like no other can with one glance. He hesitates before whispering "Caroline, I fancy you, and wish to spend an eternity together." If it weren't for her vampire hearing she may have missed it. "But if my advances are causing you pain, I will stop making them" he continues his eyes returning to his feet.

Caroline scoffs causing Klaus' head to snap up quickly. "You're meant to be the most feared creature on this earth, the big bad original hybrid but you're weak." Caroline yells moving closer to him. She looks at him accusingly and says "You say you take what you want, but you don't". She spits the last word out like venom. Klaus is caught off guard and steps back quickly. She frightened him, she was affecting him.

He opens his mouth to respond but Caroline cuts him off, continuing to yell in an exasperated tone, "You say you want me; that I'm full of light, and you'll wait however long it takes. But its crap, it's a cop out. How do you know you won't be waiting forever?"

Klaus is quick in his rebuttal "You are full of light sweetheart, I stand by that. I will wait forever, because you are worth it. You deserve to be waited for; you deserve whatever your heart desires". His words began strong but wavered as he puts the ball in her court.

"You want me to give you a chance but you never do anything about it, you're too afraid to" Caroline spat in response.

"God you are infuriating Caroline! One minute you're rolling your eyes at my proposals and the next you're yelling at me because I don't offer them. What do you want from me?" he yelled, his wonderful accent getting stronger as he spat out each word. He moves closer to her, only inches between them. Caroline's heart is racing. She knows she wants him to kiss her. It's all she wants, all she has thought about since this screaming match had begun. They fought like cats and gods, but it was passionate. It was passion, a passion she had never experienced. A want and need she couldn't fight.

Caroline swallows deeply and whispers "What if all I need is a push. A simple push and I'm yours, but you never act on it" never breaking eye contact, the vulnerability plastered all over her face.

Before she can continue, she feels it. His luscious lips are upon hers. He takes her roughly as if he finally gave in to his need but slows down when she doesn't pull away. Caroline felt the sparks as his hands snaked around her and held her face. Caroline was transfixed in his kiss, his glorious kiss. It was the best kiss she had ever had. It was passionate, strong, intense but also sweet and loving at the same time. She felt the heat pool in her stomach and knew immediately this is what she wanted.

Caroline grabs Klaus by the tie and pulls him in closer. Klaus breaks the kiss looking down at her, his eyes conveying two emotions lust and fear, a fear that this would end at any moment. After all this time Caroline felt actions spoke louder than words and grabs Klaus' face deepening the kiss. His mouth parted slightly as a low moan escaped his throat. Caroline used the opportunity to enter his mouth, exploring with her tongue. He tastes like scotch and leaves her craving more. Their tongues battle for dominance as they continue to kiss with great intensity.

Klaus' hand runs down her arms and across her back. Caroline shivers under his touch. How is it possible that her body reacts to him so strongly with barely a touch? Caroline moans as his hands find their way to her hips pulling her closer. Klaus lays smalls kisses up her jaw until he reaches her ear nibbling gently. Caroline melts under his kisses, her breath hitching as he begins to suck on the pulse point of her neck. At this moment she knows she wants him more than anything, she is past the point of no return. If she's honest with herself she was past that point when they were still yelling at each other.

Her hands leave his face and start to unbutton his suit jacket; his hands leave her hips as he throws his jacket off his shoulders and onto the grass. The intensity of Klaus' eyes on hers has wetness pooling in her underwear. Her hands are shaking, not from nervousness but anticipation as she tugs on the knot of his tie, pulling it over his head and begins to unbutton his shirt. Caroline runs her hand over the chiselled planes of his chest. His body is fantastic. She had noticed this before, but now she wanted to kiss and lick every inch of his skin. She bends down slowly and kisses down his body from his throat to the middle of his chest. Klaus is panting, now a noticeable bulge obvious in the front of his pants.

Caroline steps back looking over him licking her lips. This seems to be his undoing. He grabs her forcefully and lifts her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. Caroline moans at the instant feeling of his erection against her core. She looks at him, eyes filled with lust and need. He seems to understand as he supports her weight with one hand as he unzips her dress with the other. Her dress slips down below her bust and leaves her heaving bra covered breasts exposed. Klaus kisses down her neck and sucks on the skin above her bust as he takes a breast in his hand massaging it skilfully. Caroline's eyes roll back as her breathing becomes erratic.

Trying to give Klaus as much pleasure as he is giving her she reaches down between them and caresses his erection through his pants. Klaus lets out a growl as his legs buckle slightly. Caroline bites her lip as he begins to move them off the football field at vamp speed. As he carries her Caroline rolls her hips against him, causing him to stop and drop Caroline to the floor a sinful look in his eyes as he rips the dress from her body. She feels self-conscious at first until she sees the way he admires her body. The first words spoken since this began are from Klaus "Caroline, you are stunning".

Caroline grabs his unbuttoned shirt and pulls it from his body roughly. Klaus smirks as she begins to undo his belt at vamp speed. Klaus grabs Caroline roughly by the waist pulling her up as she wraps her legs around his waist. She begins to roll her hips against him once more, this time they both moan as only a thin layer of fabric separates them. Klaus stumbles backwards sitting down on the graduation seating, Caroline straddling his waist. She rotates her hips against him as he kisses and sucks down her chest, reaching back to unclip her bra. She sucks her breath in quickly and squeaks as he takes her erect nipple in his mouth and rolls it around his tongue. Her back arches into him, aching to get closer to him. He grabs her other breast with his hand tweaking her nipple. Caroline cries out at his ministrations, her rocking against his erection becoming faster and harder. Her head falls back as she takes in the pleasure he is able to give her. As she leans forward she realises they are moving again. He is running to his mansion still attacking her chest. Her core is hot and wet, ready for the release she knows he will give her.

Reaching the mansion he slams her against the door, his hands travelling all over her body. She reaches back and turns the handle, the pair speeding towards the staircase. Klaus misjudges his step in his hurry to get to the bedroom, dropping Caroline on the stairs. Caroline laughs lightly at his clumsiness as he steps back away from her, but soon stops when she sees the seriousness in his eyes. Caroline swallows deeply as his eyes roam over her body. She trembles as his hands trace lightly down her stomach towards the top of her underwear. Suddenly he rips the underwear from her body. She feels self-conscious and exposed under his eyes. He leans down and plants kisses down her stomach and thighs. The anticipation is eating away at her, her legs trembling as he kisses closer to her core. She leans back and closes her eyes, impatient and needing release. She sits up suddenly and moans, as his mouth makes contact with her folds. He kisses her softly as he spreads her legs further, kissing her clit. Caroline moans and bucks her hips at his mouth. He sucks on her tender bulb. Crying out she grabs his soft sandy hair and holds him where she needs him. She can feel him smirk against her but she doesn't care, she needs him, she needs this.

His movements painfully slowly, she feels the tension envelope her body, "Klaus" she begs. He give in and inserts a finger curling towards her g spot as his talented tongue continues to ravish her. He growls as his fingers enter her, and she feels herself spasm around him. She was getting close and was losing her mind. He pumps into her, adding another finger causing her to cry out. She can feel it building, she's so close, "Klaus" she cries as he bites down on her bulb causing her release. Her walls spasm around his fingers, as her body is left vibrating from the most intense orgasm she had experienced and he had only used his fingers and mouth. The thought of what he could do with his penis had Caroline wet once more. Klaus crawls over her, kissing her mouth roughly. She invades his mouth with her tongue causing a low growl from Klaus. She wraps her legs around his waist as he stands and vamp speeds her towards the bedroom.

Klaus throws her down on the bed and crawls over her. He kisses her face, her neck like he can't get enough of her. Caroline feels impatient and reaches down into his boxers. She moans as she feels his size. She had felt him through the material of his boxers but it did him no justice. Klaus' breath hitches as she begins to caress him. Klaus grabs her hands holding them above her head. He lines himself up and begins to tease her, rubbing his tip against her opening. They're both panting staring into each other's eyes as Caroline wraps her legs around him and lifts her hips to meet him, pushing him inside of her. Klaus' eyes close tightly as he bites his lip trying to keep in his growl. Caroline feels full, she feels complete. At this moment she wonders why she hadn't done this before. As Klaus begins to move inside her, her back arches and she screams his name in pleasure. He thrusts into her hard and fast, as she loses control beneath him. They're both covered in a fine sheen of sweat. She lifts her hips to meet each thrust as he becomes more sporadic in his movements. "Caroline" he growls as he picks up the pace. The way he says her name is enough to send her over the edge. She cries out spasming around her, taking her hands back she rips her nails into the flesh of his back. Klaus growls as she feels his hot seed spill deep inside herself. Klaus collapses on top of her supporting his weight with his arms. After a few minutes of heavy panting he rolls off of her and pulls her to him, spooning her from behind. Caroline has so many emotions going through her mind. She is happy, completely happy for the first time in a long time. She's also spent, from the most amazing sex she has ever had, feeling his breath on her back makes her feel at home. This is what she's been missing, this is what she needs and if she's really honest with herself she is in love with him. She's in love with him, in love with the big bad hybrid. She chuckles and stirs against his chest. He leans forward and leaves a soft kiss on her shoulder. They both drift off to sleep.


	2. Klaus' Perspective

**I decided to do the same scene from Klaus' perspective, I thought it wasimportant to see what Klau was thinking during their conversationon the football field. Clearly he wouldn't know where her mind was taking her.**

**I might continue the story from Caroline's perspective now that I've got Klaus out of my system.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Caroline's beauty was radiant as she spun around to see him save the day. He smiled at the memory. If he didn't know any better she was happy to see him, or was she only happy because he had come to save her friend. When he had got off his private jet he was bombarded with messages and missed calls from the one and only Caroline Forbes. Nervousness had overtaken him as he sensed her frantic tone as he replayed the first message. Was she ok? Had Silas come back to town? He was frustrated as he realised she was frantic about Damon, saving Damon Salvatore. He could feel the jealousy heating his skin as he thought about them together. He was being stupid of course it was Tyler he should be worried about not Damon.

"Klaus, now is not the time to decide that you are over me, I'm going to call you every ten minutes until you get your ass here to save Damon's life" was by far his favourite of her messages. He had listened to them all just to hear her voice. He had listened to this message in particular a few times on his trip from the airport. Her fire made him smile; she was a strong beautiful woman who acted without fear. She needed something done so she did something about it. She never waited for life to come to her, she took it, and she took it with ease.

He imagined her reaction as he crossed the football field. Would she be angry that he took so long to arrive, relieved and thankful for his assistance or the cold Caroline he meets when her distraction missions are complete? Nervousness had him feeling on edge, but regardless of her reaction he was just happy to be looking in her deep blue eyes once more.

She was truly beautiful; his eyes traced her body as he came closer. He started at the long firm milky flesh of her legs and the contours of her curves hugged by her graduation dress. She bent over slightly to sort the graduation gowns, allowing Klaus a better view of her thighs; a sight that sent the blood to his lower body.

She had noticed his presence, he could see it in the stiffening of her posture as she stood her back towards him, but she did something he did not expect, her shoulders relaxed as she spun around to face him. He relaxed his body realising that cold Caroline wasn't here today; it's the Caroline full of light that can make any day a good, or rather a glorious day.

They stared into each other's eyes, which for Klaus seemed like an eternity. He felt that with one small glance from her, she was looking into his soul. He's sucked out of his thoughts as Caroline asks "How'd you get here so fast". Klaus laughs internally at her reaction, he was concerned she would be angry for keeping her waiting but in fact she was surprised at his timing. He thought he could see something else behind her eyes, was it that she was surprised he had come at all?

"I was already on my way" he says confidently. He watches Caroline's face as she try to act coy but he can see her mind moving a million miles an hour trying to piece together why he had returned. He puts her out of her misery as he continues

"I received your graduation announcement, it's very subtle" he continues as he pulls the announcement out of his pocket. Caroline's eyes close as she grins. He loves her smile, it's a relieved smile mixed with embarrassment. Had she not expected him to come? When he received the announcement he started counting down the days until he could be back in this small town looking upon the woman he loves. Yes he loved her. It was Caroline that had showed him, as she was dying in front of him in the Gilbert house. She had told him that he loved her and at that moment he realised he did. He had never felt such an emotion, so naming it was difficult for him, but as he looked in her eyes he knew he loved her, but she didn't love him back, a worse fate then the white oak stake. He had finally felt love, but it would never be returned. It was to be expected though, who could love such a monster, an evil monster. Caroline said he wasn't evil, but she didn't know the inner workings of his mind as he did.

"I assume you're expecting cash" he mocks as her face lights up. Her eyes going wide.

"That, or a mini fridge" she answers. He loves how comfortable they were around each other now. They could joke and tease and have fun together. Talking to her like this kept him going; it allowed his heart to be full of hope, full of hope for the future. He wanted her for eternity. Not only was her body fantastic as her carefully chosen outfits fit her in the all the right places but it was just her. Her happiness, her infectious laugh, the way she puts everyone before herself; her selflessness a quality he didn't find in himself. She would do anything for her friends and she strived for perfection. Only she didn't know she was already perfect. She was perfect for him.

Klaus looks off into the distant as he prepared himself for what he was going to say next.

"I considered offering you a first class ticket, to join me in New Orleans" Klaus' heart was racing, he knew her response, he always knew her response but part of him hoped that one day everything would change and she would get on that plane and they would be together. He wasn't that deluded; he just sucked in his breath and waited for the heart ache. She tipped her head to side and gave him a face that told him her answer. Her eyes were speaking to him, asking him why he continually made these advances when she would never return them.

It felt like an eternity waiting for her mouth to catch up to her eyes, so he responded for her.

"…But I knew what your answer would be, so I opted for something I knew you would accept". With his vulnerability it was hard to look into her eyes, it was unnerving that a baby vampire could make him feel so powerless and weak but so alive at the same time. Her face showed interest. It made the smallest smile pull at the corners of his mouth as her interest peaked. Only she could shut him down and then expect a gift. The anticipation showed in her eyes as she tried to remain neutral.

It's the most difficult thing he had ever said. He tried to convince himself that it was worth her happiness. It may not work out for him in the long run and her excitement will break his heart as he tells her, but he loves her and he wants her to be happy. He almost changes his mind and begs her to return to New Orleans with him but he can't be selfish with her. Getting the words from his mind to his mouth is torture but he forces it out of his body, the pain evident on his face.

"Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls" he's thankful that she looks shocked and isn't jumping for joy in front of him. The surprise on her face makes his pain worthwhile. Right now in this moment he feels human again, waiting for the final blow. Waiting for her to run away from him, ring Tyler and bring him home. The thought of her meeting with Tyler again after all this time makes him feel ill. He doesn't want him touching her; she is his and only his. But that's a ridiculous thing to think because she's not his; she never has been and never will be. The pain eats him inside, the flesh of his heart burning as he waits for her reaction.

"What?" she whispers, shock and confusion written on her face. Tears form in his eyes but he tries to push them back. He wants his pain to be internal, his weakness to be his own. He wishes he had never said those words, wishes he had never returned. He could have been hopeful for eternity but now shortly he will know that he doesn't hold her heart as she holds his and his life will be empty.

"He is your first love; I intend to be your last" Caroline's eyes go wide as she listens to his declaration. This hurts him. He can only imagine what she is thinking at this moment, but he doesn't want to. He knows she loves Tyler, but he will never understand why. He doesn't understand her the way that Klaus does, nor appreciate her the way she should be. She is spectacular and truly one of kind. She deserves whatever her heart desires, so he has given it. He has given her Tyler.

Klaus breaks from his thoughts and adds "However long it takes". He wants her to know that he will always be there for her even if she stays with Tyler. He will always run to her whenever she needs him, which is a regular occurrence. He will wait for her, hoping that one day she will turn up at his door finally realising that Klaus is her soul mate, her one true love. Caroline's eyes change as he finishes his sentence, his declaration of love. He can feel the rejection coming and wants to touch her just once before his heart is shattered into pieces.

Without thinking he leans towards her, quickly placing a soft kiss on her cheek. She smells of vanilla and jasmine, a combination that will always belong to her, her skin is soft like silk and the warmth radiating from her body makes him feel at home. He wishes he could kiss her every second of everyday for the rest of their eternal lives, but he will be happy with this kiss, with the hope one day the other will be a possibility.

He had lingered too long and he knew it, he leaned back and whispered "Congratulations Caroline" into her ear. He knows that kissing her cheek has ended the conversation, there's nowhere this situation could go that he wants to explore. He wants this to be her last memory of him, his control and his admiration.

Klaus grabs her hand gently, beginning to walk to the edge of the field; he felt a spark go through him; a torturous feeling of want and need. "Come on Caroline" he began but stopped when he realised she wasn't following. Caroline didn't follow she just stood there as if cemented to the ground. He tried to stop the hurt he was feeling from reaching his face but he knew that he failed. He swallows harshly waiting for the onslaught of abuse from his one and only love.

"No" she spat. Klaus' body tensed feeling under attack. He knew he shouldn't have kissed her. He should have finished it with Tyler. Now his chances are ruined, she'll never want to speak to him again.

"Why do you do this?" she asks waking Klaus from this internal hell, she's shaking her head, as she throws her arms in the air. A hurt look flashes on Klaus' face

Because I love you, is what he thinks to himself but he begins with "Caroline" only to be cut off by Caroline putting her hand up between them to silence him. Klaus obliges, holding his breath. He deserved whatever she was going to say next although he didn't want to hear it.

"You do all of these super romantic things, and give me all of these romantic gifts, just to be shut down every single time, it hurts you, I see it hurts you and it hurts me to do it". He knows he shouldn't, but he feels hopefully when she refers to his advances as romantic. She had always played them off like they were creepy and unwanted but deep down she had thought them to be romantic.

Klaus tries to smile as stares down at his feet. He feels vulnerable, he wants to sink into the earth and be forgotten, but he is torn as he wants to look into her eyes, to see the emotion they hold when he tells her. He looks into her eyes "Caroline, I fancy you, and wish to spend an eternity together." He soon realises that his confidence was short lived as he had whispered his statement, a weak move on his part. "But if my advances are causing you pain, I will stop making them" he continues louder but his eyes returning to his feet. Damn it Klaus, he thinks to himself. He's not doing this well and he knows it, whispering and staring at his feet he's like a child in front of an angry parent.

Caroline scoffs causing Klaus' head to snap up quickly. "You're meant to be the most feared creature on this earth, the big bad original hybrid but you're weak." Caroline yells moving closer to him. Klaus' blood boils at her accusation. He had never expected her to say that to him. To call him weak in his moment of pure vulnerability. She knew how to hurt him; she could cut him deeply with a few words. He doesn't know what to say to her and he wants to run away. The big bad hybrid as she had called him wanted to run away from the baby vampire because she had hurt his feelings. Maybe he was weak.

She looks at him accusingly and says "You say you take what you want, but you don't". She spits the last word out like venom. Her annunciation of her words sends Klaus backwards. He does take what he wants; it's what he is known for. If she's referring to herself he is just confused. Why would she say these things when she doesn't want him to make advances? He couldn't count the times he had wanted to take her but his better judgment had stopped him. The times he had wanted to grab her and pull her close, holding her in his arms as he kissed her. The thoughts had stolen his sleep and penetrated his dreams. She was all he thought of, especially now he was so far away from her in New Orleans.

He opens his mouth to respond but Caroline cuts him off, continuing to yell in an exasperated tone, "You say you want me; that I'm full of light, and you'll wait however long it takes. But its crap, it's a cop out. How do you know you won't be waiting forever?"

She's right. He knows he may be waiting forever, but she's impossible to move on from, to forget. Before she can continue her abuse Klaus replies "You are full of light sweetheart, I stand by that. I will wait forever, because you are worth it. You deserve to be waited for; you deserve whatever your heart desires". His words start out strong as his passion boils over but weaken as he finishes. Whatever her heart desires, but her heart doesn't desire him. His efforts are wasted on her; she will never love him as he loves her.

"You want me to give you a chance but you never do anything about it, you're too afraid to" Caroline spat in response. This shakes Klaus from his thoughts. What is she talking about? Over and over he puts himself out there, wanting to get to know her, show her the world and every time she shuts him down. It' not fear, its self-preservation. He doesn't know how much more rejection his faltering humanity could take. He loved her so deeply each knife she threw cut deeper into his heart. His hybrid anger took over as he began to shout at her spitting out each word

"God you are infuriating Caroline! One minute you're rolling your eyes at my proposals and the next you're yelling at me because I don't offer them. What do you want from me?" He didn't want to yell at her, he didn't want to scare her but he was beyond confused at this entire conversation. It had taken so many twists and turns, one moment completely contradicting the next. He had no idea what was happening or how they had got here. His breathing was irregular as his bad temper took over, the passion in their words exhausting him mentally and physically. He moves closer to her, only inches between them. At this moment all he wants to do is kiss her, hold her to his body and ravish her mouth but he won't.

He hears Caroline swallow and he braces himself for her next attack but she only whispers "What if all I need is a push. A simple push and I'm yours, but you never act on it". They don't break the intense eye contact they are caught in. Klaus' thoughts are muddled, what is she saying? Is she almost his? Has he won her over or is she playing with him once more. He can't keep up with the direction of this fight and the want and need for her takes over, as thoughts of them together take over his mind. Against his better judgement he leans forward and kisses her. He takes her roughly as he fails to hold back his need to touch her. She doesn't pull away, he takes this as a good sign and snakes his arms around her holding her face. He feels sparks of pure electricity all over his body as he kisses her. His lust for her growing stronger with every movement they take, the kiss the best he had experienced in 1000 years of living. The sexual tension between them had been gravitational and this simple release was euphoric for Klaus.

Klaus was shocked as Caroline grabbed his tie aggressively and pulled him in closer. He breaks the kiss looking down at her; he wanted her so badly but was terrified this dream would end at any moment. His fears were squashed as Caroline grabbed his face and deepened the kiss. Klaus moaned at the feeling of Caroline taking control of their lust, and feels his groin stir as her tongue enter his mouth. She tasted like everything beautiful and delicious in the world. She was remarkable. Their tongues battle for dominance as they continue to kiss with great intensity.

He runs his hand runs down her arms and across her back, he feels her shiver as he runs his hands along her silky soft skin. His need for her takes over as he grabs her hips and pulls her flush against him, Caroline moans at his movement. Her curves are moulding into his body, a feeling he wants to remember for the rest of his life, the way they fit together perfectly, as if made for each other. Klaus lays smalls kisses up her jaw until he reaches her ear nibbling gently. He feels her breath hitch as he sucks on the pulse point of her neck.

Her hands leave his face and start to unbutton his suit jacket, Klaus is shocked by the forwardness of her actions but excitement takes over him. He feels like a kid at Christmas. His hands regretfully leave her hips to throw his jacket off his shoulders and onto the grass. He can see the lust in her eyes, an emotion he knows is mirrored in his own.

She tugs on his tie pulling it over his head and begins to unbutton his shirt. Caroline runs her hands over his chest. He sees the look in her eyes and knows she likes what she sees. He wants her. She takes Klaus by surprise bending down slowly and kisses down his body from his throat to the middle of his chest. Klaus feels himself panting as she explores his body with her mouth; he wants to do the same with hers.

Caroline steps back looking over him licking her lips. Her face at that moment is all he can take, his beautiful Caroline looking him over as if he is something to eat. He grabs her forcefully and lifts her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. Caroline moans as he feels his erection against her core. She looks at him, eyes filled with lust and need. He wants to see her, supporting her weight with one hand he reaches back and unzips her dress. Her dress slips down below her bust and leaves her heaving bra covered breasts exposed. Klaus kisses down her neck and sucks on the skin above her bust as he takes a breast in his hand massaging it skilfully. He loves the feeling of her under his touch, and she feels the same way leaning her body back pushing her breasts towards him.

Klaus feels her caress his already straining erection through his pants, he growls at the feeling as his legs buckle slightly beneath him. He never knew a simple touch could feel this good. Looking up he sees Caroline bite her lip. He can't wait any longer he needs to have her. He begins to move them off the football field at vamp speed. Caroline rolls her hips against him, stopping him dead in his tracks; the delicious friction set his body on fire. He drops Caroline to the floor and rips the dress from her body. His eyes rake over her almost naked form. His erection is straining in his pants never having wanted someone so badly. He looks at her as she stands before him a self-conscious look upon her face "Caroline, you are stunning".

Caroline grabs his unbuttoned shirt and pulls it from his body roughly. He's shocked by her impatience as she undoes his belt at vamp speed. As his pants drop to the floor Klaus grabs Caroline roughly by the waist pulling her up as she wraps her legs around his waist. She begins to roll her hips against him once more, this time they both moan as only a thin layer of fabric separates them. The feeling of her flesh gyrating against him has Klaus stumbling backwards sitting down on the graduation seating, Caroline straddles his waist. She rotates her hips against him as he kisses and sucks down her chest, reaching back to unclip her bra. As he takes off her bra his breath hitches at the breathtaking view before him.

Caroline's luscious breasts were heaving towards him, her pink nipples standing out strong. Klaus can't help himself but take her breast in his mouth and she squeaks as he takes her erect nipple rolls it around his tongue. Her back arches into him, bringing her closer to him, a movement he is grateful for. He grabs her other breast with his hand tweaking her nipple. Caroline cries out at she rocks against his erection becoming faster and harder. He can feel the dampness of her underwear through his own and all logical thinking is lost to him. He stands up stepping out of his pants and runs to his mansion while still attacking her chest with his mouth. His erection is pulsating, impatient to have her. He needs her.

Reaching the mansion he slams her against the door, not being able to wait another moment to touch her. His hands travel all over her body. He feels her reach back and she turns the handle, the door opening behind her. The pair sped towards the staircase, still attacking each other's bodies with their hands and mouths not being able to get close enough, not being able to touch enough of each other at once. In his hurry to get her to his bed Klaus misjudges his step tripping and dropping Caroline on the stairs. Caroline laughs lightly as he steps back away from her. He wants to laugh too, but as he sees Caroline spread out in only her tiny damp lace underwear sprawled upon his staircase his humour is gone. He swallows loudly looking upon the beauty before him, his cock trembles at the mere sight of her. He wants to taste her. He hears Caroline swallow deeply as his eyes roam over her body. He leans forward running his hands over her stomach and the top of her underwear, she trembles under his touch. Not being able to wait any longer he rips the flimsy underwear from her body. God she is beautiful. He leans down and plants kisses down her stomach and thighs. He feels her legs trembling beneath him as his kisses get closer to her core. He is so close to her, her beauty mere inches in front of him. He wanted to tease her, to make her beg but he needs to have her in his mouth. He leans in taking in her scent, and sees wetness pooling at her entrance, he opens her legs slightly and kisses her on her folds. He feels her sit up and moan as his mouth makes contact with her sweet swollen folds. He spreads her legs further, kissing her clit. Caroline moans and bucks her hips at his mouth, at her reaction he decides he does want her to beg, to be desperate for him. If he wanted to he could have her screaming in seconds with his vampire speed and talented tongue. He sucks on her delicious tender bulb. Caroline cries out and he feels her grab his hair and hold him in place. He can't help but smirk at her desperation.

He continues to kiss and suck her tender flesh as she calls his name begging him for release. He feels her body tense as he inserts a finger curling towards her g spot as his tongue continues to ravish her. He growls and his cock spasms as his fingers enter her, her tight, wet flesh contracting against his finger. He could feel her nearing release. He adds another finger and pumps into her harder and faster. She cries out his name, as he bites down on her tender bulb. He feels her spasming flesh milk his fingers. She's covered in sweat and her legs tremble at the aftershock of her orgasm. He crawls over her, kissing her mouth roughly. She invades his mouth with her tongue causing a low growl from Klaus. She wraps her legs around his waist as he stands and vamp speeds her towards the bedroom.

Klaus throws her down on the bed and crawls over her. He kisses her face, her neck, her chest. He can't get enough of her. He feels Caroline's hands trace down his body reaching into his boxers, as her hands find what they were looking for, she lets out a deep moan. Her lust and need for him continually taking him by surprise. Klaus' breath hitches as she begins to caress him, pulling and stroking his penis. He wants to be inside her. He grabs her hands holding them above her head. He lines himself up and begins to tease her, rubbing his tip against her opening. They're both panting staring into each other's eyes. Caroline wraps her legs around him and lifts her hips to meet him, pushing him inside of her. He can't help but close his eyes tightly as he bites his lip trying to keep in his growl. She's tight and warm and unbelievably wet for him. He steadies himself as the feeling of being within her is enough to send him over the edge. He had dreamed of this moment for so long, and Caroline was surpassing his expectations. He didn't know it could be like this, so much passion. This is what love does to sex, it makes it more, it makes it deeper, it makes it better. As Klaus begins to move inside her, her back arches and she screams his name in pleasure. He loses all control seeing her body contort beneath him, trying to get closer, pushing him deeper. He thrusts into her hard and fast, as she continues to lose control. They're both covered in a fine sheen of sweat. She lifts her hips to meet each thrust as he becomes more sporadic in his movements. "Caroline" he growls as he picks up the pace. Staring deep into his eyes, her face showing only pleasure as she slammed her hips upwards to meet his thrusts had him teetering on the edge. He was so close but he needed her to come before him. He changes the angle and Caroline reaches back ripping her nails into the flesh of his back. She begins to spasm beneath him, her feet pushing into his ass pushing him closer, her nails ripping his back and her eyes shut tightly. She milks his penis as she comes down from her high, Klaus growls as he feels it, thrusting into her deeply a couple more times before his seed spills deep within her. Klaus collapses on top of her supporting his weight with his arms. He can't believe that he had just had mind blowing sex with Caroline, never in in his wildest dreams had he expected this to actually happen. Trying to steady his breathing he rolls off of her and pulls her to him, spooning her from behind. He can feel her curves moulded to his body, her ass flush against his penis. He would never tire of this. He would do this every minute of every day if she would let him. Suddenly he feels nervous. Will she regret this? Will she be ashamed for sleeping with the big bad hybrid and never speak to him again. He can't help but panic that this will never happen again. He hears her chuckle lightly and stirs against him, her body relaxing. Klaus lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding at the feeling. She wasn't running away. He leans forward and leaves a soft kiss on her shoulder. She drifts off to sleep almost immediately, he watches her for some time before kissing her on the cheek and whispering "I love you". Klaus drifts off to sleep, knowing no dreams will be better than his reality.


	3. Eternity Caroline

The sun piercing through the gap in the thick curtains woke Caroline from her deep slumber. She began to stir, taking in her surroundings. Images of the previous night flashed through her mind; Klaus pulling her in for their first passionate kiss, their hands running all over each other's bodies, the way he looked down on her like the most beautiful woman in the world. Caroline blushed as she remembered him staring deep into her eyes, looking into her soul. She was happy, she was satisfied.

Rolling over to face the man sleeping next to her, she was surprised to find the bed empty. She sat up holding the sheet to her chest looking around the room. He was nowhere to be seen. Using her vampire hearing she focused on his ensuite, which was empty. She crawled out of bed chuckling as she realised where her clothes were; her dress and bra on the football field and her underwear at the bottom of the stairs. Looking around the room she found Klaus' signature shirt draped across an arm chair. She pulled it to her nose, taking in his delicious scent. There was truly no one who smelt as good as him. Smelling his scent sent a flood of memories to the front of her mind. Klaus ravishing her neck with bites and kisses as he carried her into the house, his eyes as he removed her dress from her body. She throws his shirt over her body and makes her way down the hallway. The Mikelson mansion was, well just that a mansion. The hallway was full of doors that lead to more rooms than anyone would ever need. Caroline knew from experience there were only two options as to where he was. She made her way to his study, pushing the door open she glanced inside. The room was empty, but the canvas on the easel in the middle of the room caught her attention, moving towards it she noticed the paint was still wet. The painting was abstract, but she could tell it was painted by someone dark and lonely. She swallowed deeply touching the paint to be sure it was new. Why was he drawing these things after the night they had together. Insecure Caroline makes herself known, doubting and overanalysing every moment of the night before. Next to the easel was another canvas, it made Caroline smile. It was a landscape, lit brightly on a sunny day, the meadow green with two figures frolicking in the tall grass. Her heart skipped a beat; she knew the two in the painting were her and Klaus. She touched the paint, wet but drier than the canvas on the easel. Why had his mood changed so dramatically? What had happened? Maybe he had his fun and he was done with her? She knew deep down she couldn't possibly be his number one, she wasn't worthy of number one she was the consolation prize.

Caroline headed down the stairs towards the library. Peering around the corner she saw him, her beautiful man slumped in an arm chair facing the fireplace, as she got closer she noticed the empty scotch glass in his hand. Caroline looked up at the grandfather clock, it was only 9am, why was he drinking? Klaus didn't move an inch as she came up behind him. She felt sick; waiting for the rejection she so rightly deserved after all the games she had played with him. "Klaus?" she asked, not sure of her question. He didn't respond. Slowly she moved in front of him, the bottom of her shirt at his eye level. He scanned her body, but his eyes never met her face. Her heart broke. She took a step back suddenly vulnerable, smelling the scotch on his breath. She bent down and looked into his eyes, but he looked straight through her. She quickly stood up wiping the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Klaus, I…ah…" she hesitated looking everywhere but at him, he still didn't move. It felt like an eternity before he snapped "Just say it Caroline". Caroline stepped back her eyes wide in confusion and hurt. As she processed his words he continued "Just say it Caroline, Just say it" his words weakened as he progressed. "I don't know what you want me to say" she muttered her voice breaking. Klaus quickly got up from his seat and flashed past her to lean on the fireplace his back to her. She slowly spun around watching the rise and fall of his chest. She had finally admitted her feelings and he was rejecting her, hurting her, not with words but with body language. He was so closed off; it was as though they were strangers. She tugged the corners of her shirt down feeling very underdressed. "I'm sorry" she cried as she sat back in his chair, tears welling in her eyes. She was sorry for taking too long, for not realising what was right in front of her. She was sorry for hurting him, for pushing him away, for manipulating him at every opportunity and she was most sorry for not being good enough; not living up to his expectations. Klaus' breathing became erratic and his chest quivered ever so slightly. Was he crying? Regardless of the current situation her instinct was to console him, to hold him and make everything ok. She walked up behind him and snaked her hands around his chest resting her head against his shoulder. She felt his body tighten and his breathing stop.

"Caroline" he drawled, leaning into her embrace. They stood this way for what felt like hours. She ran her hands along his chest gently trying to console him. He spun around his eyes tired and red from his tears. She reached out and brushed away a tear as it escaped his eye, a tear escaping her own at the same time. He leaned into her hand, closing his eyes tightly "Please just say it love, It's killing me, tell me the truth" he whispered swallowing deeply. Caroline was confused, why was he calling her by her pet name? What was she meant to say? She though back to how she had felt only minutes before. Caroline swallowed and whimpered "I'm sorry…" Klaus moved away from her touch staring into her eyes beckoning her to continue "I'm sorry that I used you and manipulated your feelings for me. I'm sorry that I hurt you over and over again" she ran her hands through her bed hair as she began to cry. Klaus was staring at her, his face unreadable, she took a deep breath before continuing "I'm sorry that I took too long, and for not realising what was right in front of me. I'm sorry for not being good enough" the last sentence coming out at barely a whisper. She watched his face change to that of utter confusion. His features scrunched up trying to comprehend her message. She waited for his response holding her breath.

"Sweetheart, what are you talking about? Not good enough? I have told you countless times you are perfect Caroline, you are perfect for me" he said his voice cracking the emotion overcoming him. "You don't have to make excuses Caroline, just tell me you regret it and it was a mistake and I promise to never tell anyone of this night" he whispered looking towards the fire. Caroline laughed at his admission, Klaus' head snapping up staring intensely into her eyes. Caroline continued her fit of laughter, as she realised the misunderstanding. He had assumed, rightly so based on previous behaviour, that she would regret what happened between them. If only he knew what she was thinking. What she had thought on the football field, during their night together and the fear of his rejection that morning.

"Caroline" he yells anger rising in his voice, it wakes Caroline from her internal monologue. "You say you're sorry for hurting me, yet you stand here and laugh at me" his body was tense; Caroline knew how he was feeling she had been feeling it since she found the bed empty earlier. "Klaus" she said raising her voice getting his attention fully. "I do not regret what happened between us, if anything I regret waiting as long as we did" she smiled reaching out to touch his face. She breathed in deeply finding the courage to express how she felt. "The thing is Klaus…" she started. Klaus went to speak but she covered his lips with her finger. The contact reminding her of how good they felt upon her own. "The thing is Klaus, I think I'm in love with you". Caroline stood there staring at the gorgeous man in front of her feeling at her most vulnerable. Klaus looked at her eyes wide, but said nothing. He didn't even move. Now she regretted it, she regretted putting herself out there on a limb, to be shut down. Worse than shut down stared at like a circus freak. "Seriously?" she scolded throwing her arms in the air turning on her heel to walk away. She felt like a fool. She didn't get far when she felt a warm hand reach out and grab her elbow. She stopped and turned looking into his eyes, the rejection evident on her face. "Caroline… I love you". Her heart felt like it was going to explode as her body from head to toe was set on fire. She knew she had made the right choice; he was the one for her. The way he made her feel. The way he looked at her. She loved him and he loved her. She grabbed his face forcefully and moulded her lips to his. This was it, this was her eternity.


	4. Eternity Klaus

Scotch in hand he paced around his library. His body was tense and his mind betrayed his every memory. He thought back to her abrupt change in attitude. The way her body felt against his, her lips on his, the smell of her skin. His pacing became more erratic, swigging from his glass. He didn't know how long he had been awake or how much scotch he had drunk. He was empty, nothing mattered.

He paused, heart pounding as he heard her stir in his bed upstairs. Thinking of her in his bed, covered in nothing but a sheet sent heat to his lower body but a coldness to his heart. She wouldn't be there for long. She would wake, remember and run away. She would regret it, regret him, and regret them. He swallowed deeply as she came down the stairs. He slumped into his arm chair waiting for her to sneak past his library and out the front door.

He kicked himself mentally for giving into his want, his need. He now knew how it felt to be with her, to have her love and it would be snatched from his grasp after he'd finally taken it. God he loved her, her light, her beauty. He pictured her beneath him, eyes locked on his as they moved together. He shook it from his memory as he heard her enter the room.

"Klaus?" she called to him. His heart stopped. He wished her torture would end. Hearing her call his name was music to his ears. But he knew what was to follow would break him completely. He saw her step before him, wearing only his shirt. He couldn't look at her, he focused on her feet. Trying to stop himself from running away like a coward.

She bent down to meet his eyes. As she bent he had the most delicious view of down her shirt, her lack of underwear immediately visible. He couldn't look her in the eyes. She would see his vulnerability. See the pain she caused him. She stood up straight and he heard her hesitate "Klaus, I…ah…" This was it. The beginning of his end. The day his sorry excuse for humanity would be lost forever. The moment his heart would shatter into pieces. He couldn't take her silence, she was never quiet, yet in this moment she was lost for words.

"Just say it Caroline" he hadn't meant to snap at her but his internal damnation was externalising itself. He saw her flinch in the corner of his eye. He felt terrible instantly; he wanted to cause her no pain, regardless of the anguish she caused him.

"Just say it Caroline, Just say it" he forced himself to say. He didn't want her to say it, but he knew she had to. How could she not regret what had happened between them. It was the pattern for them, they'd have a moment- which in this case was a massive understatement, and then she would push him away. "I don't know what you want me to say" she muttered, he heard her voice break.

He couldn't stand how close they were to each other, he wanted to crush his lips to hers and hold her. He quickly got up from his seat and flashed past her to lean on the fireplace. He couldn't face her. He heard her slip into his arm chair. The visions of her shirt crawling up her legs flashing through his mind evaporated as she cried out "I'm sorry". He heard her crying quietly to herself. His breathing became laboured and uneven as tears escaped his own eyes. He felt weak and he hated it.

He felt her body press against his, her arms wrapping around his chest, her head leaning on his shoulder. His breath hitched in his throat, they're bodies were like magic together. She made him feel whole with the simplest of touches. "Caroline" he drawled, leaning into her embrace. He didn't want her to leave him. He wanted to be with her always.

He spun around to face her as he felt her hands caress his chest. He knew she was trying to console him but a fire was ignited deep within him. A rogue tear escaped his eye as he looked down at her. She reached out and wiped his face and he couldn't help but lean into her touch.

"Please just say it love, it's killing me, tell me the truth" he whispered swallowing deeply. He was so conflicted. Here she was in his house in only his shirt after a passionate night together consoling his broken heart that she was yet to break. He wanted to kiss her but he knew he never would again. It would be over soon.

He heard her swallow "I'm sorry…" Klaus stepped back, he knew it was coming but he had underestimated how much it would hurt. He felt his heart break as she said those two simple words. "I'm sorry that I used you and manipulated your feelings for me. I'm sorry that I hurt you over and over again" she cried running her hands through her hair. He knew she was flustered, but he let her continue trying to remain stoic, having showed his cards to early. "I'm sorry that I took too long, and for not realising what was right in front of me. I'm sorry for not being good enough" she whispered.

Klaus was shocked, what was she saying to him? He felt his face tense as he tried to follow her statement. No good enough? How could she ever be not good enough? She was as close to perfection as a woman could be. She was beautiful inside and out. Her body was divine yet her soul was so much more. Her light, her compassion and humanity radiated out her like the sun. She challenged him at every opportunity and made him strive to be a better person. He wanted to be better for her. He was desperate to be good enough for her; she was beyond too good for him.

"Sweetheart, what are you talking about? Not good enough? I have told you countless times you are perfect Caroline, you are perfect for me" his voice cracked as his tears threatened to spill out. He felt vulnerable once again. Showing his devotion when at any moment he would be rejected for the final time.

"You don't have to make excuses Caroline, just tell me you regret it and it was a mistake and I promise to never tell anyone of this night" he whispered looking towards the fire. He couldn't look at her. He heard Caroline giggle, a giggle that turned into laughter and was very soon a fit of laughter. His head snapped up staring at her, did she care so little she could laugh in his face? "Caroline" he yelled feeling his rage boil over, Caroline stopped laughing immediately, the tears still present in her eyes.

"You say you're sorry for hurting me, yet you stand here and laugh at me" he felt his body tense. Love was a weakness, at any moment it could destroy you. He wanted to run away. "Klaus" she said raising her voice getting his attention. "I do not regret what happened between us, if anything I regret waiting as long as we did" she smiled reaching out to touch his face. Klaus felt the electricity between them as she touched him; and coupled with her words it was intense. She didn't regret what had happened? Was this a game to her? If so, he was losing. "The thing is Klaus…" she started. He knew it. He had been on a rollercoaster of emotion in the last 24 hours. She was gone, she was his, she gone again, she was his and finally now he will learn that she is gone. She will never be his. He had to cut her off, he couldn't hear it. He would live for an eternity pretending they had a chance. He could do that. It was a kinder fate. As he opened his mouth to speak Caroline covered his mouth with her finger.

He swallowed deeply and held his breath. "The thing is Klaus; I think I'm in love with you". He couldn't think, he couldn't move, he couldn't speak. It was like fireworks in his mind. He was trying to understand what she had said. Did she say that? Did she mean it? Did he mishear? His skin became clammy as his heart raced. She loved him. How is it possible that someone as beautiful and heavenly could love someone as dark as him? He would never understand it but he would cherish it every day for eternity.

"Seriously?" he heard her say, it was enough to pull him out of his mind. He looked at her but it was too late she was walking away. He felt his heart break. He never wanted to see her walk away again. They would be together always. He moved towards her, but time seemed to stand still, making his journey to her excruciatingly slow. She was on her way to the stairs when he reached out and grabbed her elbow. Her skin was like silk. She turned her face to look at him a pained expression on her face. She had interpreted his silence as rejection and no that of complete and utter shock.

"Caroline… I love you" he managed to spit out. His heart was pounding, trying to escape out of his chest cavity. His skin was hot and his mind clouded. But Caroline was clear, she was all he saw. She reached out and grabbed his face forcefully. Their lips met and he felt the charge through his body. He kissed her passionately. He would kiss her like this every minute of every day for their eternity together. He loved her and she was his, always.


End file.
